Conventionally, there has been developed a technology for displaying a stereoscopic image to a user who uses a specific device, such as a pair of stereoscopic vision glasses, by displaying two parallax images captured from two points of view on a monitor. Furthermore, in recent years, there has been developed a technology for displaying a stereoscopic image to a user without glasses by displaying multi-parallax images (e.g., nine parallax images) captured from a plurality of points of view on a monitor with a beam control element, such as a lenticular lens.
As for medical image diagnosis apparatuses, such as X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses, there have been developed apparatuses capable of generating a three-dimensional medical image (hereinafter, referred to as volume data). Medical image diagnosis apparatuses perform various types of image processing on volume data to generate a two-dimensional image to be displayed, and display the two-dimensional image on a general-purpose monitor. Medical image diagnosis apparatuses, for example, perform volume rendering processing on volume data to generate a two-dimensional image of an arbitrary section on which three-dimensional information of a subject is reflected, and display the two-dimensional image thus generated on a general-purpose monitor.